The adventures of Ragna and Tao
by Luscia Da Pimp
Summary: After Ragna Defeats mu-12. he sees Taokaka at the park. what kind of adventures will they have?  first story R&R
1. Chapter 1  REVIEW OF CS2 TRUE ENDING

Chapter 1

After I left the hospital with the new arm Kokonoe built for me I kept thinking about what she said to me. "Hey the parts I used to make your arm came from Lambda's regeneration tank. Take good care of it." "Nu," I thought in my mind. Why did she die for me? I'm going to kill Terumi for killing Nu and cutting off my arm.

About an hour later I arrived at a park. Mothers were hurrying their children to practically run away from me whispering, "oh no its Ragna the bloodedge. " "Come on Carol, lets go home." "HEY ITS GOOD GUY!" said a voice I recognized.

A girl with two long blonde braids in a cat suit came up it to me. Her name was Taokaka from the Kaka clan. "Oh good guy thank goodness Tao has found you," the girl named Taokaka was called Tao for short. "TAO!" I said surprised and wondering why she was looking for me. "So why are you looking for me?" I asked and I was guessing she probably wanted some food. "Cat person told me I can go with you on your journey." Cat person? She probably was talking about Jubie. "I thought you were training to become a vigilante?" I asked Tao. "Tao is a vigilante. Tao is the best vigilante EVER!" I had to silently laugh at that. If she was a REAL vigilante she would be trying to turn me into the N.O.L.

"So where are we going?" Tao asked me. "we should be going to Ikaruga, but first were going to-" "IKARUGA! I HOPE THEY HAVE LOTS OF YUMMY STUFF THERE!" Tao interrupted me. She was really getting really close to me now. "Hey can you not stand so close?" "Oh sorry good guy."

And we were on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After I reunited with Tao, we started our adventure.

About an hour later Tao was complaining how hungry and tried she was. " goooooood guyyyyyyy what time is it? Im hungry."

Tao was making me pretty mad with her complaining. "We'll be stopping to rest in about four hours."

"But Tao wants to know what the time is neow!"

"Okay okay it 4:23." I remember I had a bag of cereal in my pocket. I figured if she ate that she would stop complaining for about an hour. "Hey Tao you want this?" I said waving the bag in front of Tao.

"Is it food?"

"Yea, good food too." "OF COURSE TAO WANTS IT GIMMIE IT," She snatched it out of my hand. Thank god I can shut her up for another hour.

About an later I saw Tager with some N.O.L troops. I thought to myself what is sector 7 and the N.O.L doing together?

I decided I wasn't going near them, until Tao yelled "HEY ITS LACKING LADY!" The blonde girl turned around to show her face.

I found out it was Noel. Noel was a blonde hair girl that always had her hair hidden in her hat. She had green eyes that sparkle. She didn't look like she hated the world anymore. I was runnig to catch up to Tao. When I cached up to her Tager already saw me. I glanced at him once but really didn't dare to look at him again, so I looked to my right, and saw Jubei.

"So ya been taken care of Taokaka so far eh?" Jubei asked.

"Ummm yea."

Jubei laughed.

"Hey whats going on?" asked a squirrel beastkin.

"Makoto!" said Noel happily "is everything ready?"

"Yep the motorcycles are ready."

Motorcycles? Where are they exactly going? "So ummm were are you guys going with the motorcycles?" I asked them.

Tager sighed, "Were planning to destroy the N.O.L."

Destroy the N.O.L with N.O.L troops? Noel and the beastkin probably decided to betray them.

"So lacking lady were are you going?"

"Please stop calling me that," Noel was about to get really mad while Tao was calling her 'lacking lady'.

Jubei laughed and said," well I think its time for me to go. Bye everyone."

"Bye Mr. Jubei, and thanks for everything." Noel said thankfully, forgetting about Tao.

"Ha no problem kid."

"BYE CAT PERSON!" Tao was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Bye Taokaka make sure Ragna takes care of you."

"OK CAT PERSON!"

After Jubei lefted me and tao had no reason to be here. "Okay Tao lets go."

"OKAY GOOD GUY!"

A few minutes later and we were on the road. I found out Tao was eating someone cause her chewing was really loud.

"Hey Tao were did you get that?"

"Furry girl gave it to me."

By furry girl she meant the beastkin.

"Hey Tao can I have a piece?"

"NO, it's all Tao's. Furry girl told me not to give it too you."

Great beastkin. Thanks a lot.

After two hours later I figured it was time to find a place to rest. I didn't have much money with me so I decided to spend it on some cheap food, but then I looked at Tao. I think I'll just skip the bill. On the way to the restaurant I bumped into that weird orphan. "Hey Luna im starving," Complained the orphan.

"Can it Sena im trying to think."

"hey Luna its Ragna do you think he can give us free eats."

"Okay Sena lets try." The orphan was having a conversation with themselves.

"Hey Ragna do you think?"

"No," I said walking away from the freaks. But they ran in front of me.

"Hey Ragna don't make me beat the crap out of you again."

I wasn't in the mood to deal with them, I was hungry. Then I remembered I was going to skip the bill since I was feeding Tao.

"Okay im going to get you some food.

"YAY! Time to gorge ourselves Sena!"

"I wonder where were eating at?" that's what I wondered too.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked them.

"Anywhere is fine as long as im full, right Luna?" "LUNA WANTS CHINESE'S FOOD!" When Luna yelled Tao started to yell.

"TAO WANTS IT TOO! TAO WANT CHINESE TOO!"

"ha ha alright lets go."

Tao was already there by the time I started to move and the orphan was trying to run but her cloak kept her from doing so. When the orphan and I got up to Tao we got in and got our seats ready.

"Okay guys here are the plans for skipping the pay," I whispered to them.

"WHAT? LUNA ISNT GOING TO-"

"Luna, be quiet or they'll hear us."

"Tao is all ears good guy."

"Okay since Tao is usually the first one done eating she will leave first. You got that Tao?"

"I got it good and clear."

"Then you orphan will finish and leave too."

"Got it Ragna," the orphan sang. "Then I leave when no one is looking.

"So do you guys get it? Especially you Tao."

"I got it good and clear good guy!" something told me she didn't.

After an hour on gorging ourselves with all you can eat Chinese I told Tao to leave.

"Leave? Where am I going?" she asked. "Cat person told me to stay with you."

Great she forgot. So I told Tao the plan.

"okay good guy Im leaving," said Tao running out the door.

"Okay orphan your turn."

"Got it Ragna," she whispered. She looked around. " hey Ragna im going to the bathroom."

"Okay knock yourself out."

The orphan got up, looked around, and left.

I laughed silently looked around to see if anyone was looking at me. No one was looking at me except for a waitress that was coming my way.

"Sir are you ready to pay for the bill," asked the waitress.

I tried to change my voice a bit so she wouldn't notice me. "ummmm im going to wait for the others to come back."

"Okay pay whenever you want here is the bill," she said handing me the bill.

A minute after she left the table I decided to make a run for it.

I ran towards Tao and the orphan on the other side of the street. A scream was heard from the restaurant.

"What did you do this time, you pervert," the orphan yelled at me.

"Hey shut up I didn't do anything. She's probably just screaming because this is coming off her paycheck."

"Well I think its time to thank Ragna and say goodbye to him, Luna."

"Your right Sena. Thanks Ragna and remember the next time you don't give me food I'll beat you then turn you in to the N.O.L."

"Luna that was kinda mean," the orphan walked away. Talking to themselves.

Ok now I had to find a place for me and Tao to sleep in. I was looking around for empty houses that no one has used in a long time. After thirty minutes of searching I found a very old house in the back of the city. The closest thing I found to lay on that was comfy was the couch but Tao already took. So it seems like im sleeping on the floor tonight.

"Good night good guy," Tao sighed sleepily.

"Ha night Tao."

I do not own blazblue or any of the characters.

Cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this right now I would be making it into a video game.

R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sunshine that was shining through a hole in the roof . I got up from the hard floor and looked at my surroundings. I found Tao sleeping by my side. She probably fell off the couch. I was thinking why didn't I feel her?

"Hey Tao its time to get going," I said shaking her. That didn't seem to work. So I punched her lightly. She STILL didn't wake up so I punched her harder than last time. I didn't work. "Damn will she ever wake up?" I though to myself.

"Meow food," Tao said in her sleep.

Of course I had to wake her up by food! I went to the store and was looking for the meat buns.

The employee was hiding in the crying. "Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me."

"Im not going to kill you I just want to buy this," I said putting the meat bun on the counter.

"o-oh okay I get that." She stood up and scanned the bun. "Its 300P$ sir."

"Damn I barely got any money left," I muttered under breath.

"Sir I'll pay for it," she said "I'll take it off my paycheck."

I could tell she didn't want to get on my bad side. "Okay whatever."

After I left the store she started to scream "YAY I DIDN'T GET KILLED TODAY YAY."

"Ha what a loser," I thought.

"Okay Tao fooood," I said waving the bun in her face. The bun smelled really good. It almost made me eat it. "Come on Tao yummy, yummy food."

"meow." She smelled it. "FOOOOOOOOOOD," she woke up in a flash and snatched the bun out of my hand.

"He-hey don't snatch," I told her but trying to tell her this stuff is useless. Then I notice Tao smelled really bad like a cat that never token a bath ever. "Hey Tao when was the last time you took a bath."

Tao finish her bun. "Tao doesn't take baths. Tao licks herself clean."

Well that figures. I probably stink too so I thought, "Hey why not take a bath river in a river or something." I kinda always wanted do that. "Hey Tao lets go take a bath okay?"

"Baths? Tao doesn't like baths. Tao told you Tao licks herself clean."

"Yea I kinda got that," I mumbled getting a little sick at that thought. "Hey Tao lets go somewhere,"

"Are we going to the bath place?"

"No were going somewhere better," I lied.

A few minutes later we got to the river. "Okay Tao im going to check the river," I told her. I was about a foot away from the river, while I was checking it. The river was gross. There was trash everywhere, snakes, and you can see some oil in the water. "Know you what Tao I have another plan." I was going to force someone to give me and Tao a bath.

"Hey good guy where are we going?" Tao asked.

"Somewhere you'll see."

We walked to a large house. "Ohhhh Tao wants to go in there," she pointed at the door.

"Okay we'll go in," I said knocking the door.

An old butler opened the door, "yes sir," he said with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"Ummmm yea we want to take a bath."

The old man opened his eyes and his smile turned into a scared expression. " Yo-your…."

"Lemme guess I'm Ragna the bloodedge," I answered the question for him.

The old man tried to act brave, but it was useless. "im sorry sir, I cant let you in."

"Oh is that so? Well im sorry but im going have to kill you. Right Tao?'

"ALLLLLL RIGHT! TAOS GOING TO BEAT THIS MAN INTO JELLY!" she started the yell.

"I do not care about my death. I protect my master and his family," the old man still trying to sound brave.

"Oh, is that so? Then we'll just kill you and your family."

The old man has given up. "Okay come in and let me get your baths and meals ready."

Taking a shower for me was easy but for Tao.

"Tao doesn't want a bath! Tao is already clean!"

"No you're not clean. You need a bath."

"NO TAO IS CLEAN!"

"NO YOUR NOT TAKE THE BATH!" Then an idea came to me. "Hey Tao its either you take a bath by yourself or I rip all your clothes off, drop you in the tub and I give you the bath."

"No! Tao take bath by herself."

"Okay you better. Cause if you come out and smell like you are now im giving you the bath."

"Okay good guy."

Thirty minutes later Tao came out. I smelled her so see if she was clean. Turns out she was.

"Excuse me," the old man came in the room. "Your breakfast is ready."

"OH BOY FOOD!" Tao was yelling.

The table was filled with eggs, pancakes, waffles, meatbuns, bacon, sausage, and grits.

"Wow this is a lot," I whistled.

"YIPPIE FOOD! LOTS AND LOTS OF FOOD!"

"Excuse me sir and um ma'am, we have another guest coming in for food to," the old man said.

A little girl wearing a hood came through the door. It was the orphan.

"Hey Luna its Ragna the bloodedge."

"Hey Sena I have eyes you know I can see."

"Luna there is that cat girl."

"Yea what is she anyway?"

"I heard she was from the Kaka clan."

The orphan was having a conversation with themselves again.

The old man gave the seat to the orphan.

"Hey Sena I think this pedophile is trying to hit on us," the orphan whispered to herself.

"Luna maybe he's just doing his job."

"Whatever Sena. Im hungry I want to eat."

It was kinda disgusting to watch the orphan eat and talk to themselves at the same time. But it was pretty hard not to watch them. Even the old man had trouble not watching them. Tao might be a slob but not as big of a slob as this orphan.

"So hey Tao ready to go?" I asked Tao.

"Nope Tao is going to eat all of this food."

"What? You already ate half of the food on the table."

"Tao needs to eat all the food."

"No, I think we should go because the orphan will eat all the food. Now go thank the old man for everything."

"Alright," she went up to the old man and talked to him. Then she came back, " old guy said it was his pleasure."

"Okay Tao lets go." While we were walking out the door the old man had a face that reads 'thank god he didn't kill me.'

"That food was good." Tao said.

"Yea it was pretty good."

It was 10:47 and we just gotten our day started.

I do not own blazblue our any of the characters.

Review please and tell me what you think.

If you review please tell me what you would like to see happen in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About an hour or so of walking Tao was complaining for the millionth time that she was hungry.

"GOOOOOD GUUUUYY! IM SOOO HUNGRY. I WANT FOOD!" Tao was complaining.

"No Tao I will not get you food," I said pissed off. "Didn't you eat half of the table at that old guy's place?"

"Yea, but Tao is still hungry." Tao came close to me.

"Hey what did I say about being close to me."

"Oh im sorry good gu- HEY WHOSE IS THAT!" Tao scream in my ear.

"AHHHH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled.

"Oh sorry good guy but I think I just saw scruffy man over there."

Scruffy man or better known as Bang Shishigami 'Hero of Ikaruga'. To me it was more like pain in the ass.

"HEY SCRUFFY MAN COME OVA HERE!" Tao wanted bang to come over here.

I didn't want him to come over here for reasons. Reason one, if he saw me he would be all like hero justice, justice bla bla bla. Reason two, if he didn't see me he would still be like hero justice, justice bla. Reason three, he smells like something went up his pants, sweated to death, then died.

"COME ON SCRUFFY MAN LOOK THIS WAY!" She kept on screaming so I cupped my hand over her mouth to shut her up, but she bit my hand.

"YEEEOOOOOWWWW! WHY DID YOU DID THAT?" then again I put my hand over her mouth, so I guess I was asking for it.

Bang looked our way and ran towards us.

"HELLO TAO." He yelled. (Why does everyone have to be screaming and yelling?)

"HEY scruffy man."

"Hello Taokaka. How are you today my disciple?"

"Im hungry scruffy man." Bang didn't even notice me yet.

"I think I have some food in my," Bang noticed me. "EVIL DOER!" he screams. "DIE!"

"Hey scruffy man don't hurt goody guy."

"Tao, Why are you with this villain?"

"Cat person told me."

"Cat person?" Bang was confused just like me in the beginning.

"Jubei." I told him.

Bang still looked confused.

"Jubei one of the six heros," I kept telling him.

"I BANG SHISHIGAMI WILL TAKE MY DECIPLE TAOKAKA FROM THIS VILLIAN." Bang started to yell ignoring me.

"Hey scruffy man, you don't need to yell. Im going with good guy," Tao tried to explain.

"What Tao? Why are you tagging along with this villain? I Bang Shishigami wont allow it."

"God just shut up," I mumbled under my breath.

Bang must have heard me. "No I refuse Tao, you will come with me."

"No, Tao will fight to stay with good guy."

"Ok Tao, but I am afraid I might hurt you, but a man's honor is a important thing to keep. AS I BANG SHISHIGAMI, WILL FIGHT MY DECIPLE FOR PROTECTION," Bang started to yell his name.

"Whatever scruffy man just start fighting."

"You sure you don't want to warm up first," he sounded afraid like he was going to lose.

"Hey Tao remember go all out on him. He is 'The Hero of Ikaruga.'" I said mocking him.

"Ok Taokaka lets fight. Ummmm Ragna the Bloodedge will you start us out?" he asked.

"Ok whatever," I said laughing, walking over to them. "Ready set fight."

The battle started. Tao screamed and got out her claws and ran towards Bang. Bang got out his fifty inch nail.

"Ok Tao here it goes," bang said. He swings his nail hitting Tao, but she got up swinging her claws at Bang.

"Scruffy man Im going to beat you," Tao started to taunt Bang by smacking her butt.

Bang kept swinging his nail at Tao and Tao kept on dodging and scratching Bang with her claws.

The fight has been going on for a half hour. The fight ended when Tao jumped on Bang made her claws bigger and started to scratch him to death. During this she kept on yelling, "IMMA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU!"

"Ow Tao that really hurt," Bang started to wheeze.

"Ha seems like Tao beat the shit outta you," I said laughing at Bang. I can't believe im saying this but, "so I can keep Tao?"

Bang wheezed, "yes."

"YA TAO IS THE BEST FIGHTER IN THE WORLD!"

I laughed at that.

"Good guy, I want food."

"Ha ha lets get you a nice hot steaming meatbun."

"Like the one boobie lady makes?'

"Yea I guess like the ones Litchi makes."

While we were walking away you can hear Bang crying about how he will never get Litchi.

"God what a baby," I mumbled.

So we were at a store buying a meatbun. I changed my clothes and put a mask on so no one will recognize me and start screaming on the top of their lungs. We found five meatbuns paid for them and ran outside.

"This is not the way boobie lady makes them, but they are still good," Tao said with her mouth full.

"Please don't eat with your mouth full." I don't know why I told her that because I do it too sometimes. It was disturbing watching her eat. "I mean it Tao."

While we were walking towards my old home I could hear people screaming and running into their homes. This was just another day for Ragna the Bloodedge. I sighed, only three more hours till we get there.

A N.O.L soldier ran up to me saying, "Ragna the Bloodedge you are under arrest."

I didn't want to deal with him so I got out my sword and swung it at him, missing him purposely.

"AHHHHHHH," he ran away screaming.

"Well that took care of him," I said putting my sword away.

Three hours later we arrived were I grew up, a church.

"Why are we here?" Tao asked.

"Just remembering some stuff," I answered for here.

"Why did you forget something?"

"O just remembering my childhood," I said frowning.

****

**So the next chapter we'll see Ragna's childhood yay**

**R&R please**


End file.
